


Dancing On My Own

by sharedwithyou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angstangstangst, Explicit Language, F/M, FEELSFEELSFEELS, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Mindfuck, One-Sided Attraction, Sorry Not Sorry, mostly angst, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharedwithyou/pseuds/sharedwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Close"</p><p>Inspired by Robyn- Dancing On My Own<br/>Calum Scott's rendition is especially beautiful</p><p> </p><p>“Need I remind you what happened last time?”<br/>“Nope.” You were swaying by yourself to the music in the ballroom when you saw Bucky and waved him over.<br/>“Tony’s not even in sight.”<br/>“Exactly.” You grabbed his hands and put them around your waist, accidentally stepping on his toe. He took it like a champ. “This one’s just for me.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> the not-so-long-awaited sequel to close!
> 
> if you haven't read it, head over there first!
> 
> the mindfuck is kind of at the end
> 
> FEELSFEELSFEELS 
> 
> WARNING: POSSIBLE TRIGGER; LANGUAGE/HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE (or one derogatory term in particular; please do not read if you're sensitive to any bad language. this goes for most of my fics, but there's one word in this one that particularly might be hurtful, so read at your own discretion.)
> 
> grab a hanky or some tissues; this one's very heart-full
> 
> inspired by robyn- dancing on my own: i LOVE calum scott's cover, but honestly the original and all the other covers i heard were all amazing. take a listen if you'd like; makes the fic more awesome (and more feelsfull)
> 
> give me some love if you enjoyed!!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky

 

“Need I remind you what happened last time?”

“Nope.” You were swaying by yourself to the music in the ballroom when you saw Bucky and waved him over.

“Tony’s not even in sight.”

“Exactly.” You grabbed his hands and put them around your waist, accidentally stepping on his toe. He took it like a champ. “This one’s just for me.”

“Sounds good.”

The boring classical music droned on, but as far as you were concerned, it was your favorite song from the 80’s. There was a cute guy who had given you his number, but you weren’t married; so why not slow dance with the goodlooking half-robot. Might as well be a full robot considering how much more of a man he was than Tony.

 

Bucky looked at your face, and smiled, albeit bitterly. You took no notice.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“Keep the change.” You winked and he let out a sexy laugh. You didn’t talk much about Stark anymore; it seemed to annoy the Winter Soldier more than a little. Probably he was tired of hearing you complain.

Why whine when you can do something about it?

Or something like that.

 

“God, why don’t the two of them get a room already??”

“They’re dancing with two feet between them. You dance with your mom closer than that.”

“Clint are you making a ‘your mom’ joke or an incest joke?!”

“Porque no los dos?”

Tony’s scowl deepened as he snatched the mug away from the Archer. No nice= no booze.

“A better question is why don’t you apologize already, instead of stewing at the bar like a moron?”

Damn. There was no way to punish Clint this time as he had already taken the beer. Tony thought about accidentally-on-purpose spilling a drink on him, but decided that was too girly. So he settled with shoving him towards the door.

“Right. Push me away. Just like you did (y/n).”

It was a bit harsh, but Clint merely cackled and walked away extra-cool.

 

“I don’t owe anyone an apology!” Tony called over his shoulder, but only the clicking of Clint’s sharp dress shoes and the tsk-ing of his tongue replied.

 

 

“It’s not my fault.”

“I know.” Nat the Cat ruffled his hair slightly, before punching him the ear as he tried to put his head on her boobs.

“Ow!!”

“This is why you’re always single Tony.”

“I choose to be!”

“Or, you piss off anyone and everyone who cares. Especially if they care.”

“So you’re saying I don’t have a chance with you?”

“You never did.”

He huffed and reached for a glass, which she knocked away from him. He winced as it fell on the ground. No splintering sound though.

“That must be from the astronaut-proof set (y/n) got for you.”

“Safe enough to drink anti-gravity,” he echoed, remembering your giddy rendition of the infomercial as you shoved the gift at him.

 

“I changed my mind.”

“Really??” Tony perked up and leaned in real close, before getting pinched in the ear by the Black Widow. “OW! FUCK!”

“I wasn’t talking about me.”

“Well it kind of sounded like that!” He snapped, rubbing his earlobe furiously.

“I guess…”

“It was the exact topic we were JUST on!”

“Okay, okay.” She relented, patting him on the hand as a mini-apology. He withdrew it, sulking, to which she rolled her eyes. “God, why does she put up with you?!”

“Shut up.” He put up his front again, changing the subject quickly. “So what did you change your mind about?”

“It completely is your fault.”

“Traitor!!”

She shook her head, trying not to throttle Iron Head.

 

“It’s obvious she loves you, Tony.”

 

He sucked in a breath, thrown completely off guard.

Despite Natasha’s assertion, the thought hadn’t crossed his mind.

 

“You could stand to be with someone like that.”

“Oh?”

“Someone who loves you.”

He shook his head, unable to comprehend.

“So I hope the reason you left her is because you didn’t want to hurt her; well, any more than your self-destructive tendencies already have.”

He shook his head again, this time in adamant disagreement.

“Is that so.” Nat the Cat let out a sigh and got out of the chair, leaving the billionaire slumped against the table. “So you broke it off to protect yourself.”

“A guy’s gotta do what a guy’s gotta do.” It was at least more honest than his ‘single and ready to mingle’ excuse.

It was the closest he’d admit to being afraid; of anything at all.

Let alone being scared he’d have his heart broken again.

By you.

 

“All’s well, anyway.”

He turned at Nat the Cat’s retreating voice.

“(Y/n) deserves better than to be with someone who doesn’t love her back.”

 

 

The memories swirling in his head threatened to spill out, so Tony stood up abruptly from the bar.

Across the room, he saw you grinning with your eyes closed, as Bucky spun you across the room.

There were words on his lips; but now wasn’t the time.

You were happy again, and bursting over to tell Bucky to back-the-fuck away wouldn’t exactly make you ecstatic.

So he walked over to the opposite wall, listening to the shitty concerto.

He was going to fire the DJ.

 

It was at that moment, that an actual song with words came on.

Apparently someone finally gotten their hands on a damn radio.

And it was a love ballad.

A sad one.

Well, fuck.

 

 

**So far away but still so near**

 

 

He felt like a fool, a man-period fag, any number of words that could convey his disgust and shame at being the mess he was, listening to the words now.

And just as he couldn’t help hating himself, he couldn’t stop letting his weight shift from one foot to the other.

 

He saw a few supermodels smile at his ridiculousness, waving them off when they tried to approach and join him.

This was his moment of loneliness to bear, among the notes.

 

 

“Well, duty calls.”

Bucky chuckled ruefully at this, but your mind was on someone else.

“Lovesickness is in the air, eh?”

 

“Only one cure.” You squeezed his hand, as he looked at you sadly.

“Off you go, then.”

“Already one step ahead of you.”

And really, you were.

Already walking away.

 

 

“What’s the matter, Tony?”

 

He looked up from feet hesitantly, almost shrinking away when you reached towards him.

Even as you drew him close, he held his breath; as in turmoil as the man across the dance floor.

So you waited until his arms found themselves around you before you spoke again.

 

“I thought you hated dancing alone.”

**Author's Note:**

> WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH
> 
> leave me a comment if you liked!!!
> 
> random ramblings:  
> BOOHOOOHOOOOO  
> i love the way i ended it; so poetic. i wanted to put more tonylove/fluff, but the ending was too epic.  
> so there it is; bittersweet.  
> with you in Tony's arms, and bucky watching from far, this time
> 
> poll 1: which part hit you the hardest?  
> mine is when tony quotes the infomercial and nat the cat realizes that you loved tony and that he made a HUGEEE mistake
> 
> although the whole dancing on my own thing is heartbreaking on its own; i guess the mindfuck is that first tony does it (i know, what the fuck?! can you imagine?!?!)  
> but then it ends with bucky alone across the room
> 
> poll 2: could you tell lovely loved tony? And do you think he loves her back?  
> I tried to throw in some hints ;)
> 
> THIS HURTSSSSS. not so much the bucky angst- but all the unresolved feelings/just starting to get resolved- between reader and tony  
> i'm not very sympathetic to bucky right now because of the whole civil war fiasco... *sob*
> 
> well that's it for the sequel!!!  
> let me know if there's any ideas for a potential threequel and ....DRUMROLL...... requests for fics  
> i almost NEVER ask for requests because i am always stressed out with series that are currently in progress (that i haven't posted) but i'm feeling pretty energetic; no guarantees on whether i'm able to churn out any though!!! but yes i'd love to hear your guys's thoughts/ideas
> 
> oh yeah, again, no promises about the requests xP i'm a lover not a follow-up-er!!! well, i always finish up my fics; but still....  
> that's all this time lovelies!!!
> 
> XOXO Bucky (I'm not mad at myself though)


End file.
